


In Control

by organicpussy



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Aqours, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/organicpussy/pseuds/organicpussy
Summary: What happens when the high strung student council president meets a flirty "fallen angel?"





	1. 1

Being student council president is not an easy job by any means. It’s especially difficult on top of honor’s classes, college applications, and being part of a family business. However, I like it that way. There’s something about being challenged academically that gives me a rush of excitement.

It’s times like these though, when I’ve gotten four hours of sleep and all I’ve consumed is coffee, that I’m a little jealous of my classmates. I look out the window and see them lying in the grass, not a care in the world. My sister Ruby is among them, along with her friends Hanamaru and Yoshiko. Hanamaru has been Ruby’s best friend for a long time. She’s a good girl. She loves to read, gets good grades and is a very good influence on my sister.

Yoshiko, on the other hand, has a reputation. I’ve heard that she brings strange artifacts to school, and tries to push her Pagan agenda on everyone she talks to. She’s an old friend of Hanamaru’s apparently, which is disappointing to me, as I thought Hanamaru would surround herself with better company. I only hope Ruby doesn’t fall under Yoshiko’s influence.

I’m losing focus. I look back at my papers, reading over them and then realizing I’m not absorbing any words. The sun peers from behind some clouds, giving the room a warm glow. Maybe if I took a five minute nap…

“Bzzt! Nope! No naps for the student council president!” I scold myself. I glare back at the documents, trying to read one sentence at a time. My eyelids are growing heavy. 

There’s a timid knock at the door. I sit up, alarmed, checking the time. It’s four o’clock. I got nothing done in a whole hour.

“Dia? Can I come in?” It’s Ruby. She hasn’t gone home yet. 

“I suppose.” If anyone’s going to see me right now, it may as well be my sister. Five minutes, and then I’ll get right back to work.

Ruby gently opens the door. She walks in, carrying a small box. 

“We brought you something,” Ruby places the box on the table. 

“You look awful,” Yoshiko chirps. I hadn’t even noticed her and Hanamaru enter the room. I don’t want them here, especially Yoshiko.

“You could use a break, zura,” says Hanamaru. “Don’t listen to Yoshiko.”

“Well it’s true! How much sleep did you get last night?”

What’s it to her? 

“Yoshiko has a point,” Ruby says. “I was going to say you could wait until later to have this, but I think you better have it now.” She pushes the box towards me. I really should get back to work, but I also can’t say no to my sister.

“Oh alright.” I open the box, and gasp. Green tea cake! I shamelessly grab the plastic fork and take a bite immediately. I haven’t eaten anything all day.

“Oh Ruby, you shouldn’t have.” I don’t really mean it. The sweetness of the cake has put me into a blissful high, and I feel a surge of affection towards my sister. “Thank you,” I tell her. She beams. 

My eyes land on Hanamaru. She gives me a shy smile and tucks her hair behind her ear. I care for her so much as well.

Hell, I may even have some appreciation for Yoshiko in this good mood of mine. I smile in her direction. She smiles back, and it’s not the cocky grin I see her give a lot of other people. It’s a genuine smile. Yoshiko really is different from Ruby and Hanamaru. With her long dark hair and mahogany eyes, she exudes a different aura, a more mature aura. 

I feel my body start to heat up. I tear my eyes away from Yoshiko’s, and look at Ruby. “Yeah. I really appreciate it, you guys. I’ll be home later, so…”

Ruby jumps and squeaks, “Eek! I forgot you have work to do. Sorry! Let’s go, guys!” She skitters out of my room, leaving Hanamaru and Yoshiko.

“Good luck, zura!” Hanamaru says, following Ruby. It’s only me and Yoshiko. 

I try and ask her to leave, but for some reason, words escape me. My chest feels tight. 

“You know, I am a fallen angel,” Yoshiko says. Her voice sounds different. It’s sultry and seductive. “Would you like me to cast a spell to increase your focus?”

I know what she’s doing. She’s doing her crazy talk, she’s trying to convert me to Satanism or whatever weird blasphemous bullshit she’s into, and I don’t like it but she sounds so hot when she talks about it.

“Oh no, that won’t be necessary.” I make myself talk in a more clipped tone than I mean to.

“Okay well…” Yoshiko looks to the side, considerably more awkward than before. “I’ll get going then.” She runs out of the room even faster than Ruby did. 

Even after Yoshiko’s gone, I still feel restless. I eat the rest of my cake. I eat it too fast. I try to read my papers again, but after a while I start reading the words in Yoshiko’s sultry voice. That’s when I know I need to go home. 

The brisk walk and chilly air clears my head a little bit. I know now what I must do, and I should have done it a long time ago.

“Ruby?” I enter the house, looking for my sister. There’s a bowl of curry on the table. 

“Ruby! How many times have I told you to put your dishes away when you’re done with them?”

“That’s yours! I made it for you!” Ruby yells from her room. 

I take the bowl and head over to Ruby’s room. She’s sitting on her bed reading one of her school idol magazines. She doesn’t seem to notice me. 

“Ruby?”

She shrieks and drops her magazine. “Oh, Dia!”

“Thank you for the curry.” I take a bite and then set the bowl down on the nearby dresser. “I have something to discuss with you.”

“Oh.” Ruby looks worried. “Am I in trouble?”

“No. Well, not really.”

“That means I am in trouble. Whatever it is, I’m sorry!” she stutters.

“Calm down. I only have something to request.”

“Oh. What is it?”

I take a deep breath. “I’d like you and Hanamaru to stop hanging out with Yoshiko.”

Ruby looks down at her feet and whispers something I can’t hear. 

“Sorry?”

Ruby looks up into my eyes. “I said I can’t do that.”

“What?!” I almost don’t believe what I’m hearing. My own sister disobeying me? “And why exactly can’t you do something I ask of you?”

“Dia, you’ve always told me that I should stand up for myself and my friends,” Ruby says.

“Not to me!” I don’t like this. I don’t like what’s happening. “Don’t you use my rules against me!”

“Any friend of Hanamaru’s is a friend of mine,” Ruby says shakily, struggling to smile. 

“No!” I yell in her face. I feel a twinge of guilt when her eyes start to well with tears, but relief that she can’t rebel anymore. She doesn’t look at me or say anything else. She must have gotten the message. I take the bowl of curry and leave her room.

Yoshiko won’t be a problem anymore. I am in control.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up in a cold sweat. Disconnected images fill my head. Flowing dark hair, legs, a bare waist…

“BZZT!” I slap myself in the face. “Nope! Nope! Nope!” I repeatedly slap myself, but no matter what, the obscene images won’t leave my head.

What time is it? 2:04. Looks like it’ll be another sleep deprived day.

~~~

I walk through the halls feeling dirty, like I didn’t take a shower. No, it’s like my insides are unclean. When I enter the student council room, it feels like I’m trespassing on forbidden territory. I’m never going to get any work done like this.

I head over to the library. Maybe that will be a better studying environment.

The library is warm and smells like old books. There’s a few students sitting at some desks. In a desk near the back sits Ruby and Yoshiko.

My baby sister alone with Yoshiko.

I’m over there in a flash. Ruby sees me and smiles. The smile immediately fades once she sees the apparent look on my face.

“Where’s Hanamaru?” I ask them.

Ruby stutters, struggling to find words. Yoshiko speaks for her.

“Alas, our Zuramaru is home sick.” She’s speaking in the same tone she did yesterday, when she was talking about being a fallen angel. I feel hot all over again. Images from my dream appear in my head without my consent. Images of her.

I look at my sister, staring into her face, hoping that will take me out of this indecent mood. “Oh. I just...wanted to ask her something. Never mind. I hope she feels better.” Why can’t I speak?

“I can only hope for my little demon to get over this...flu,” Yoshiko says.

“Dia, don’t you have Hanamaru’s number?” Ruby asks me.

I don’t answer her. The words “little demon” repeat over and over again in my head. Do she and Hanamaru have a special relationship? Why does that bother me? It must be because Hanamaru is like a second little sister to me. This is a protective big sister instinct. I couldn’t possibly want to be Yoshiko’s “little demon.”

“Dia, are you okay?” Ruby looks genuinely concerned. “You’re staring off into space.”

“You’re not sick too, are you?” Yoshiko asks. She suddenly springs up, grabs a nearby chair and pushes it towards me.

“Sit down!” she barks. I sit. Yoshiko places the back of her hand against my forehead. It’s cold. She’s touching me.

“You feel warm, you might be getting ill.”

“I feel fine,” I say, boring my eyes into Ruby’s. She looks like she’s going to cry. I see a lock of Yoshiko’s hair out of the corner of my eye. She’s facing my chair, very close to me.

“I have work to do-”

“Hush! Sit here, relax, let Yohane take care of you.”

That’s it. I stand up so fast my head spins, and practically sprint out of the library, ignoring my sister’s cries.

What is wrong with me?!

This is all Ruby’s fault. None of this would have happened if she had just listened to me! What do I have to do to get the message across? I would confiscate her school idol magazines, but last time I did that our parents got mad at me.

I’ll figure something out. I am in control.


	3. Chapter 3

I feel my breasts be aggressively groped from behind me. 

“Surprise!!” a voice squeals. I instantly recognize it as the voice of Mari Ohara, an old friend of mine. I spin around to face both her and Kanan Matsuura, another old friend. Of course she’s here too. The two are inseparable. 

“You startled me,” I tell them.

“Look who’s finally out of the office,” Kanan remarks, a gentle smile on her face. “Would you like to join us for lunch?”

Mari stomps her foot. “Hey! What about our date?”

“How often do we get to see Dia anymore? I’ll treat you to dessert after school.”

Kanan has the patience of a saint.

“I don’t know, guys, I have a lot of work to do-”

Mari grabs my wrist and drags me to the front door. “Bzzt! Wrong! You’re coming with us!”

“Hey! That’s MY catchphrase!” 

Mari drags me all the way to the burger place we used to eat at all the time. Once the familiar smell hits me, I realize how hungry I actually am. 

As the waitress sets out a large basket of fries in front of me, Mari and Kanan gasp, but I instantly begin devouring them. They’re piping hot, and I burn my tongue, but I don’t care. I shamelessly shovel them into my mouth two to three at a time.

Ruby would be in heaven if she was in my situation. She would probably come here with Yoshiko. I suddenly lose my appetite and let the fry hanging out of my mouth drop into the basket.

“Something troubling you, Dia?” Kanan asks.

I sigh. “I don’t know.”

“You can tell us anything! We’re your friends!” Mari says, her mouth full of hamburger. 

“Mari! Don’t talk with your mouth full!” I snap. 

“Sorry sorry!” She stutters, her mouth still full. 

“Do you have too much work?” Kanan asks. “Remember not to push yourself too hard.” She gives me a small smile. I glance over at Mari. She smiles sweetly.

I didn’t realize it, but I missed my friends. They were always there for me, and they’re here for me now, and suddenly I feel the urge to just spill it all out.

“The truth is, it’s about Ruby,” I begin. Kanan’s eyebrows furrow. “She’s, well, Hanamaru has befriended someone who may be a bad influence, and as a consequence Ruby has befriended her as well.”

“Hanamaru and Ruby don’t seem like the type to hang out with, like, the stoners and those types of people though,” says Kanan.

“Oh, no! I’m not talking about the stoners, I mean someone else. Though…” Could Yoshiko have those kinds of hobbies? 

“Who is this person? I highly doubt she’s dangerous,” Kanan says. She’s not listening to me.

“Well, her name is Yoshiko-”

Mari suddenly interrupts. “Yoshiko Tsushima??”

“I don’t know her last name.”

“I am fallen angel Yohane!” Mari shrieks, waggling her fingers. 

I’m horrorstruck. “You know her?!”

“Yeah! I love her! She’s so funny!” Mari giggles. 

Kanan seems to recall something. “Oh! Is that the girl you worked at the snack bar with?” she asks Mari.

“Yes! The one who made the things loaded with Tabasco sauce!” Mari and Kanan laugh.

Wait, what? No, this is supposed to be about me!

“AHEM.” Mari and Kanan immediately stop talking and look at me. “I believe I was talking about a problem I have with this girl?”

“Oh Dia,” Mari sings. “Yoshiko won’t do anything to hurt little Ruby, she’s a big old dork! Trust me, I’ve spent some quality time with her.”

“Quality time?” I ask.

“You know, working at the snack bar!”

I glance at Kanan. She says, “All I know about Yoshiko is what Mari has told me, and it sounds like she’s just a silly girl who’s into some weird goth stuff.”

Maybe they’re right. Maybe I should trust my friends. 

“And besides,” Kanan adds. “The more friends Ruby has, the better. Right?”

“Yeah. You’re right,” I tell her. 

“Give Yoshiko a chance!” Mari says. “Maybe you could even become her friend!”

Yoshiko and I...friends? We could eat lunch here together just like Mari, Kanan and I do. We could get dessert and the same place Mari and Kanan do, just the two of us.

“BZZT! Wrong! I will not be Yoshiko’s friend! Never ever ever!” I point in Mari’s face a little too close and accidentally poke her nose. 

She sighs. “If you insist…”

~~~

When I get home, Ruby is sitting at the kitchen table doing her homework. She glances up at me and smiles, then goes back to her homework. I take a deep breath and approach her.

“I believe I owe you an apology,” I tell her.

She looks up at me, confused. “For what?”

“For telling you not to be friends with Yoshiko. I realize now it wasn’t fair of me to do that. And I’m sorry.”

Ruby smiles. “That’s okay, Dia. You were just looking out for me, like you always do.” 

Tension leaves my body, and my shoulders relax. 

“When you get to know Yoshiko better, you might like her just like Hanamaru!”

“Sure.” I won’t, but I don’t tell her that.

“So…” Ruby looks down at her pencil. “Does that mean she can spend the night this weekend?”

“EH?!” Yoshiko in my house?! What if something happens? What if Yoshiko starts speaking to me all sweet and seductively and I don’t know how to respond? How am I supposed to wear pajamas when Yoshiko is in the house? What kind of pajamas does Yoshiko wear?

Ruby squeaks, “Hanamaru will be here too! Please?”

I sigh. “Fine.” It would be hypocritical of me to say no at this point. 

“Yay! Thank you, Dia! You’re the best!” Ruby springs up and kisses me on the cheek. 

Yoshiko in my house. Yoshiko in her pajamas. 

I’ll stay in my room the whole time. Hanamaru has always been responsible, she’ll take care of Ruby and Yoshiko. She’ll make sure they follow my rules.

Yes, that’s it! I’m in control!


	4. Chapter 4

“All right! Now that I’ve gone over all the rules of the Kurosawa household, let’s review. When is bedtime?”

I stare down Yoshiko and Hanamaru. Yoshiko plainly states, “Whenever we want.”

“BZZT! Wrong! Try again!”

Hanamaru sighs. “Be in bed by ten, lights off at eleven.”

“Ding! That’s right!” I run over and pat Hanamaru on the head. “What a good girl you are!” 

“I’m hungry,” Yoshiko says.

“I packed you all some snacks in Ruby’s room,” I tell her. That way they can’t bother me.

“We can eat in my room??” Ruby squeals, overjoyed. 

“Usually she only lets us eat at the table because of the carpet,” Hanamaru says to Yoshiko.

“Huh, did you miss that in your list of rules in the Kurosawa household, Dia?”

Why did I allow this? Why did I let this brat into my house?

“I don’t know, I uhh,” I have no idea what to say, so I tell a complete and utter lie. “I felt like going a little easier on you guys since you’re in high school now.”

Ruby fist pumps the air and squeaks with joy. Maru tilts her head and looks at me skeptically. Yoshiko simply smirks like she always does.

“So us high schoolers get thirty six rules as opposed to thirty seven?” Yoshiko asks.

“Thirty eight, actually.” My blood is boiling. “I forgot two.”

“There’s only thirteen rules, zura,” Hanamaru whispers. No one responds.

“What were the two you forgot?” Yoshiko’s grin widens, clearly enjoying every moment of this.

“One, have fun, and two, DO NOT bother me while I’m working.”

“Don’t people usually say ‘have fun’ last?”

There’s weird noises coming from Ruby and Maru. They’re tightly covering their mouths with their hands. Are they...laughing?

“Whatever! Get out of my sight, all of you!”

The girls scamper off to Ruby’s room, not even trying to suppress their laughter once they’re in the hallway.

I’m in control.

~~~

The day was better than I thought. The only time I was bothered during my work was when Ruby asked when dinner was, and then I had to teach her how to order a pizza. Yoshiko didn’t come talk to me, which was good. Not that I was hoping she would, or anything. 

I check my phone. It’s 10:55. I got more work done than I have all week.

“LIGHTS OUT, LADIES!” I call.

I hear a retort from Yoshiko, and explosions of laughter from Ruby and Maru. Why? I went over the rules with them. I don’t want to have to go over there. 

I wait a few minutes. Then, at 11:01, I head over to Ruby’s room. The lights are off, but they’re still giggling and whispering. Whatever.

“Goodnight,” I say to them.

“Night sis!” Ruby whisper-squeals.

“Night, zura!” says Hanamaru.

“Sweet dreams,” Yoshiko purrs. I feel tingles all over my skin. I turn abruptly and run back to my room.

“Yoshiko is in my house,” I text to Kanan. I need someone level-headed to talk to. 

There’s an instant response. “Ooh la la!”

What?

Then another. “That was Mari.”

Ooh la la? What’s that supposed to mean? Is she implying that she thinks Yoshiko is staying the night with me alone?

I type furiously. “Tell Mari that is NOT correct and she has NO right to assume things like that.”

Kanan responds, “You know Mari. She’s teasing.”

I feel Yoshiko’s presence in my house more than ever. There’s another text from Kanan. “Did Ruby invite her over or did she just show up?”

I put my phone down on my desk. For some reason I don’t feel like talking anymore. 

I’ve been in my cramped room all day. I need to be somewhere else.

I haven’t eaten.

I start towards Ruby’s room to see if they have any leftover pizza, then stop. Yoshiko is sleeping in there. I turn to the kitchen instead. I’ll heat up leftovers.

When I enter the kitchen, I stop in my tracks. The lights are off, but Yoshiko is standing by the sink with a glass of water. She’s leaning against the counter, looking out the window. The moonlight makes her skin glow.

I turn on the lights. 

Yoshiko spins abruptly and squeals like a dying cat, spilling water on herself. Then she takes a deep breath and says in her sultry voice, “You startled me, little demon.”

The lights are on, so I can see her fully. She’s wearing a long, loose, black tank top with shorts so short I can’t see them. I had never noticed before how very pale she is. Almost ghostly white. Like an angel.

My heart pounds. “I am not your little demon! What are you doing out of bed?”

“Just getting water.” The expression in her eyes changes slightly. “It’s the dead of night, and I am one thirsty thirsty angel.”

“Yeah, whatever, now that you have your drink you can go back to Ruby’s room, okay?”

Yoshiko pinches the front of her pajama top. “What if I don’t? Will you...punish me?”

I try to say something, but can’t. I don’t like this feeling. I don’t know what to do.

I’m powerless.

“Nah, just kidding I’ll go to bed.” Yoshiko takes one last gulp of water, spilling a little down her chin, and sets the cup down on the counter. I move aside to let her pass. She slows down when she’s next to me.

“Are you really a fallen angel?” The question comes out of my mouth before I can think. 

“Of course I am!” She shrieks, getting in my face. She’s so close. I could kiss her.

Kiss her?? BZZT BZZT!!! She’s a freshman!!

“Are you casting a spell on me?!” I blurt out, so suddenly I startled myself.

Yoshiko smirks. “I dunno, am I?” She turns on her heel and gently walks back to Ruby’s room.

What am I going to do?


	5. Chapter 5

It’s a tradition of mine ever since I learned how to operate the stove to make pancakes for Ruby and Hanamaru for breakfast the morning of their sleepover. This time, I’m adding chocolate chips. Just as an experiment, nothing more. 

“Breakfast, ladies!” I call.

Fast, heavy steps thundering towards the dining room table can only be one person.

“DIA’S SPECIAL PANCAKES ZURA!!!!” Hanamaru starts putting pancakes on her plate before she’s even sat down. She has five already. 

“Jesus CHRIST, Zuramaru.” Yoshiko stomps into the dining room, bags under her eyes. She plops down next to Hanamaru, grabbing a couple pancakes with her fingers and completely ignoring the serving fork. 

“Shouldn’t you not use the lord’s name in vain if you’re an angel?” Hanamaru says with her mouth full of pancake. “It’s no wonder you fell from grace, zura.”

“No talking with your mouth full, Hanamaru,” I tell her, sitting down across from them. 

“YEAH, Zuramaru, no talking with your mouth full, fatty.” I think I see Yoshiko give me a slight wink. Here come the butterflies.

From the corner of my eye, I see Ruby shuffling towards the table, rubbing her eyes. She sits down next to me. Good, she can keep me grounded.

“How did you all sleep?” I ask the girls.

“I was out cold, zura!”

Yoshiko smirks. “Sure were. And snoring like a foghorn too.”

I hide my smile behind my hand. 

Yoshiko dramatically snorts, crossing her eyes and contorting her face in the process. Ruby bursts into giggles. I can’t help but laugh a little too. Hanamaru is not amused.

“Except for when YOSHIKO kicked me in her sleep and woke me up!”

“Eh?! That was Ruby! Cuz you two wanted to be all cuddly on the bed so I slept on the floor.”

Ruby instantly becomes a blushing mess. Hanamaru glares at Yoshiko. 

“You slept on the floor?” I ask Yoshiko.

“I was gonna sleep on the bed, but Ruby took my spot after I went to get water.”

“Did you sleep okay?” I ask. It can’t be comfortable laying on the floor. 

“Yeah, your carpet’s pretty comfy.” Yoshiko grins. “Just kidding, I stole some of the pillows and slept on those.”

“If I had known…” I think out loud. I could have brought in the blow up mattress. 

“Would you have let me sleep in your bed instead?” Yoshiko asks, her voice sultry again.

“EXCU-”

“How sweet of you. I’ll consider it next time.” Yoshiko winks again. Ruby and Hanamaru look at each other, then at me. I don’t even know what to say.

~~

It’s lunch break. I’m sitting across from Ruby in the library, helping her with her homework. Hanamaru sits next to her, holding her hand. They’re such close friends, it makes me happy. 

“So, you see-” I stop talking when I see Hanamaru look up at something behind me, her eyes widening. 

Arms snake around my neck from behind. Mari? No, the perfume I’m smelling isn’t the sweet, rosy scent Mari has. This one is fruity, it’s a tangy scent I can’t quite identify.

“Hello, little demons~” It’s Yoshiko, breathing in my ear. 

I stand up. “I am not your little demon! And get off of me!” 

Yoshiko leaves her hands on my shoulders. “That hurts me, you know.” 

“You listen here-”

I don’t know when Mari came in the library, but she’s here now approaching Yoshiko from behind. Before I can say anything to her, she gropes Yoshiko’s breasts firmly in her hands. Yoshiko jumps, her hands flying off my shoulders.

I’m at Mari in one step, grabbing her by her tie.

“BZZT BZZZZZZZZZT!!! ABSOLUTELY NOT!” 

The library is completely silent except for the fan spinning on the ceiling.

“Dia, you know we’re in the library, right, zura?” Hanamaru squeaks.

“Yeah, you’re normally the one telling us to be quiet in the library,” says Kanan. 

I ignore them. “Doing that to me and Kanan is one thing, but we never ever sexually assault first years! Do you understand?!”

Mari gulps and nods.

Yoshiko speaks up. “Oh Dia, you’re being rather cruel.” She takes my hand and separates it from Mari’s tie. 

We’re holding hands. And she’s not letting go. 

“Mari, long time no see,” Yoshiko says. “How are those tears of a fallen angel treating you?”

Mari glances down to our hands, raising her eyebrows. “Oh yeah. Those were simply delightful. Maybe you can feed one to Dia.” 

“Stop that this instant,” I snap. 

Yoshiko looks at me. “Yeah, she’s going to be the one feeding me.”

“No one is feeding each other anything!” I stomp my foot. 

Mari’s smile grows. “Look, Kanan. Have we ever seen our Dia so flustered?” 

Kanan approaches us. She smirks. “No, I don’t think so. And we’ve known eachother since when, kindergarten?”

“Must be the work of Yohane’s powers.” Yoshiko squeezes my hand.

The bell rings. 

Ruby squeals. “I didn’t finish my homework!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you with it,” says Hanamaru. She stomps up to Yoshiko. “This is all your fault for seducing Dia and distracting her from helping Ruby, zura.”

Mari bursts out laughing. Kanan chuckles softly as well. 

“Seducing Dia, eh?” Yoshiko says, glancing at me out of the corner of her eye.

I bolt out of the room.


End file.
